Beard
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After two weeks of being apart, Arthur comes home surprising Merlin with his change in appearance. Letting him feel rather than see. *wink wink* This story is AU and just full of fluff and romance basically. Rated 'M' for a reason. Please R&R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_The Halloween fic is still to be posted on Monday, this is just something that popped in my head and I had to write it. This story is all fluff and romance._**

**_This is malexmale. And AU._**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. You are amazing :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>Merlin was at home tidying up. He had already stripped his and Arthur's bed and put clean bedding on. He cleaned their room, the spare room, he then made his way downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and living room. Merlin wanted to keep himself busy. If he stopped he would think about Arthur.<p>

Arthur and Merlin had been married for three years, they had been together for two years before that. Arthur had left to go on a business trip two weeks ago and Merlin was missing him terribly. The longest he and Arthur had been apart since they got together was four days. Sure they had talked to each other over the phone and they had phone sex. But it wasn't the same.

Merlin wanted Arthur back with him. Arthur had been gone two weeks and they both knew before he left that it would be at least three weeks before they saw one another again. The day before Arthur left, he and Merlin broke their own record on how many times they had sex in one day that day, knowing that it would be the last day they had together for three weeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin had the biggest smile on his face when he received a text message from Arthur. <em>"Morning baby. The business trip was a success and I am coming home to you earlier then I thought. I will be with you in three hours. Please have yourself naked and blind folded on the bed. (I'm getting hard at the thought of it baby.) I will see you very soon. Love you xxx."<em>

Merlin had jumped in the shower and got his self all ready for his husbands return.

* * *

><p>Arthur unlocked the door to his home, walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. "Baby?" he called out.<p>

"I'm upstairs Arthur. Hard and waiting for you just like you asked."

Arthur made his way upstairs and opened their bedroom door, he froze when he saw his husband sat on the bed, resting on the pillows, back against the headboard, blindfold across his face that stopped Merlin from seeing. His legs were flat out and Arthur could see his husbands hard cock. "Baby." Arthur moaned as he started to strip.

Merlin's head turned towards Arthur's voice. "Arthur. Please let me see you."

"Not yet Merlin. Lay on your front."

Merlin shifted down the bed so he was laying down and turned on to his front. Arthur crawled on to the bed. Merlin moaned when he felt his husbands body on top of his after what seemed like months rather than weeks, he felt the blonds hard cock against his arse. Arthur thrust forward, giving Merlin more friction with his cock between his cheeks making him moan. "Please Arthur."

"Patience baby." Arthur stuck his tongue out and started to lick the back of Merlin's neck in circles, he then started to move further down, tracing his spine with his tongue, moving it slowing and sensually down his husbands back.

Arthur sat up and straddled Merlin's legs. He placed his hands on Merlin's arse and parted his cheeks, smiling when he saw the puckered hole he had missed sheathing his cock in. Keeping Merlin's cheeks apart, Arthur ran one finger over Merlin's hole making the brunet shiver in delight. "Arthur please."

Arthur grinned at what he knew was about to come and moved his face down, he parted Merlin cheeks even more and blew out a breath making Merlin moan. "Are you ready Merlin?"

"I have been ready for two weeks Arthur. Just do something please."

Arthur stuck his tongue out and moved his face forward to bury himself between Merlin's cheeks. But as soon as Arthur's face came into contact with Merlin's arse, Merlin cried out in surprise and jumped forward.

Merlin turned on to his back as best he could with Arthur still straddling his legs and removed his blind fold and saw Arthur smiling down at him. "You might have warned me beforehand Arthur?"

"About what?"

"That you have grown a beard in the two weeks we have been apart."

"Did it scratch you?"

"Not as such. It just made me jump."

"Can I continue?"

Merlin just smiled and turned over on to his front again. Arthur smiled and parted his husbands cheeks again and moved his face downwards. Arthur stuck his tongue out and licked from Merlin's balls and upwards, slowly past Merlin's hole, delving his tongue inside before pulling back. Arthur smiled at the sight of his husband gripping the sheets tightly and entered Merlin with his tongue again, he moved his right hand and let his finger join his tongue as he continued to make Merlin moan in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Arthur fucked Merlin with his tongue and finger for while before removing them both and lifting Merlin up on to his hands and knees. Arthur got closer to Merlin, held his cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes before pushing forward. Fully sheathing himself inside of the brunet.<p>

Arthur gave the his husband a few moments to adjust and then started to move, he placed his hands on Merlin's hips and pulled out until the tip of his cock was still inside of the man in front of him before thrusting forwards, hard, making Merlin cry out, "oh yes Arthur."

Arthur started to get faster, bringing Merlin to him as he thrust forwards making him hit Merlin's spot. "Arthur, Arthur stop."

Arthur stopped straight away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that I want to face you when I cum." Arthur pulled out of Merlin and turned him over, laying him on his back, Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes, he leaned down and kissed him. "I have missed you Merlin."

"And I you Arthur. So much."

Arthur took Merlin's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he entered the brunet again. Arthur placed his hands either side of Merlin's head and started to pound into his husband who was chanting, "ah, ah, ah," with every thrust Arthur made. The blond dropped to his elbows and kissed Merlin, slowing down with his movements.

Merlin took advantage of that and turned them both over so he was now straddling Arthur. He placed his hands on the blonds taut stomach and started to bounce up and down, head thrown back, his cock slapping against Arthur as he bounced. Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and started to pump it furiously. "Oh Arthur I'm cumming."

"Me too baby." Arthur thrust up into Merlin and came, emptying his self inside of the brunet as Merlin came, spilling all onto Arthur's stomach.

Merlin dropped forwards and landed on Arthur who wrapped his arms around his husband as they both got their breaths back.

* * *

><p>Later that day after they both showered and were cuddled up on the settee, Merlin looked up at Arthur. "What made you grow a beard?"<p>

"Honestly? Laziness. I was going to tell you but then I thought of a fun way for you to find out."

"And what a way."

"Do you want me to shave it off?"

"No. It tickles a little when we kiss but I don't mind that. Keep the beard. I like how it feels against me."

"When I kiss you?"

"No."

Arthur thought for a moment before lifting an eyebrow. "Well you do surprise me. I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin replied as he straddled Arthur to kiss him once more, hoping it would lead to a repeat performance of earlier that morning in their bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think? _**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
